falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Обсуждение:Реверсивная кража
Против удаления - на данное понятие частенько ссылаются статьи по уникальному оружию, так что статья необходима. OsKoL 22:29, января 12, 2012 (UTC) Яснял плашку «Кудалению». Вполне себе валидный и часто используемый геймплейный прием, есть внутренние ссылки и интервика — чего же боле. Мне разве что неочень нравится название— есть какие-то варианты? «Обратная кража»? --Xanvier Xanbie 08:47, января 16, 2012 (UTC) Большинство игроков пользуются таким приемом в играх серии Fallout. Посмотрите, кто поставил КУ. С ув. Тихий-Дон 12:40, января 16, 2012 (UTC). :Может быть перенести информацию на страницу Кража, создав перенаправление с Реверсивной и Обратной? --FunGorn 13:49, января 16, 2012 (UTC) Применение :А оружие можно так забирать? Например, Шиш-Кибаб у Вэнса в Fallout 3.Если нельзя, то предлагаю в этой статье (или в какой-либо другой) рассказать о других способах воровства и их эффективности! Например кражи при помощьи Гипнотрона, Парализующей ладони и др. WantToPlay 22:30, мая 30, 2012 (UTC) :: По крайней мере в FNV так можно получить секвойю рейнджера, у Хенолна. В FO3 точно нельзя получить «вшитое» в инвентарь оружие NPC. --Fylhtq 07:01, мая 31, 2012 (UTC) :: Это я знаю, но читал про такие способы кражи: Гипнотрон, Парализующая ладонь, Криомина/Криограната и даже Винтовка «Виктория». Интересно бы было узнатьи про них. WantToPlay 16:38, июня 6, 2012 (UTC) ::: Только один вопрос, — у кого вы собираетесь «Викторию» воровать? у шкафа? Про солдата анклава в той статье ИМХО какая-то дезинформация. --[[Обсуждение участника:Fylhtq|''' Fylhtq ]] 16:52, июня 6, 2012 (UTC) ::: Пардон, понял, что речь идёт об опрокидывании. Да, это вполне годный вариант, если скрытность позволяет. --[[Обсуждение участника:Fylhtq| Fylhtq ']] 16:54, июня 6, 2012 (UTC) Реверсивный взрыв мозга Допустим, предупреждение, что непись будет разговаривать с игроком, пережить можно. На пятом-седьмом часу игры и не такое может случиться. Но! Читаю определение кражи: ..используется в качестве одного из вариантов получения какого-либо уникального предмета''. Далее идёт раскрытие темы: Подкладывание взрывчатых веществ для «подрыва штанов». Это о чём, простите? О взрыве штанов? Или всё-таки про обратную (реверсивную) кражу? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 20:04, февраля 21, 2013 (UTC) : Как один из вариантов. На самом деле я переводил английскую статью, поэтому где-то могут быть неточности и непонятки. В любом случае Вы можете исправить, или добавить в соответствующую статью, ибо сверяясь со статьей Кража, пунка о взрыве штанов увы не нашел. Но только что нашел в Скрытность, каюсь, недоглядел.Eclipse91 (обсуждение) 20:09, февраля 21, 2013 (UTC) :: Ссылка на отдельную статью «Взрыв штанов» есть в предыдушем посте. Наверное, всё про них из реверсивной нужно туда и перенести. Тем более, что там почти голо. Ещё у меня сомнения в последнем пункте про кражу патронов. Насколько помню, у всех персонажей есть один неотображаемый патрон, которым они и стреляют. И если подложить один любой, то он остаётся именно по той причине, что просто не используется. Возможно, что в FNV как-то иначе, утверждать не берусь. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 20:59, февраля 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Изменил "подрыв штанов" на "взрыв штанов". Материал переводил отсюда, там же есть такое утвержение: Planting items, also referred to as reverse-pickpocketing and The Shady Sands Shuffle, is the technique of giving items to NPCs through the usual pickpocket interface.(подкладывание предметов так же называют реверсивной кражей). Просто видимо реверсивная кража не подразумевает именно кражу с выгодой для игрока, а именно как способ, который подразумеват или кражу, или подкладывание предметов во время кражи. В любом случае, если кто-то согласен с уважаемым FunGorn, можете либо отписаться здесь о своих мыслях, либо поправить статью :).Eclipse91 (обсуждение) 08:34, февраля 22, 2013 (UTC) :::: Я понимаю понятие «реверсивная кража» именно как кражу. То есть как то, что написано в описании. Так что я согласен с «уважаемым FunGorn». Надо перенести всё из разделов про «взрыв штанов» в соответствующую статью и сделать в этой статье один раздел с ссылкой на неё. --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 09:30, февраля 22, 2013 (UTC)